The Monkey Song PoM Version
by hardrocker21
Summary: Skipper is having one insane morning with the lemurs. A fan made parody of the Monkey Song from Animaniacs. Strictly a fan made parody. One-shot.


**Well here's something I just came up with on the spot. As a kid, I loved Animaniacs and this scene in particular. Now comes the PoM version. Please enjoy. Sorry for the script style. It was probably the easiest way to write this thing. _Itallics _are song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Penguins of Madagascar or Animaniacs or the Monkey Song. This is strictly a fan based parody.**

The sun was rising over Central Park and the zoo in particular. But as the image of the zoo get's closer, the sound of a flute can be heard playing. As the image gets closer we see the image of Private standing on the top of the Central Park Zoo tower playing a flute. Rico can be seen nearby playing a set of calypso steel drums. And also Kowalski was playing on a bongo as well.

The image then cuts to Skipper who was yawning and then climbing up to the ice flow. Only to see the King Julien, Maurice, and Mort on the other side of the fence climbing all over a zoo guard who tried in vain to catch them.

Skipper: _One Monday morning I got up late.  
And there were these monkeys outside the gate.  
The guard tried to stop them but he had no luck.  
The monkeys got free and they ran amuck!_

The lemurs got free and jumped onto the penguin ice flow.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

From here Skipper jumped from the the penguin habitat and out into the zoo sliding away from the lemurs.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper suddenly stopped sliding as he rammed into three furry somethings.

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

At this point Skipper suddenly popped up, out of nowhere, inside Marlene's cave who sure enough was surprised by Skipper's sudden appearence.

Skipper: _My office was run by the studio nurse.  
I came downstairs and what could be worse?_

The lemurs suddenly appeared from out of the sewer grate and began to do their usual annoying dance routine.

Skipper: _The monkeys was doing a crazy dance.  
They put buggies in my underpants!_

Some mites started raining down on Skipper as Julien held Mort above Skipper's head and was shaking the bugs out of his fur.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper than began scratching at the bugs that were covering him and as a result, he broke out into his own crazy dance.

Skipper: _Monkies dance then I dance too._

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper shook off the bugs and ran quickly out of the cave and found a stick on the ground by the cave entrance. He smiled and picked it up, tapping it against the palm of his flipper. He then turned and ran back into the cave.

Skipper: _I ran outside to get a stick!  
But I'm telling you, friends, those monkeys was quick!  
'Cause when I returned, much to my disgrace!  
Those monkeys had the nurse in a mad embrace!_

Sure enough Maurice and Julien had their arms around Marlene and were kissing her cheeks.

Marlene: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do!_

Julien then stopped and stroked her cheek with his finger.

Julien: _For a nickel I'll give a clue!_

Mort then jumped up into Skipper's flippers and stared into his eyes.

Mort: _I didn't know your eyes were blue!_

Skipper merely just released his grip on Mort and ran off with Marlene following.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Both Skipper and Marlene went running out of the cave and out into the zoo with the lemurs in fast pursuit. They ran past the zoo clocktower where the three other penguins continued to play. Skipper ran around a corner and just waited as Marlene ran past with the lemurs still chasing her. Skipper wiped the sweat off of his brow and went back to his HQ and into the bathroom, past the toilet and sink, and into the shower. Only to pop his head out and see Maurice in the sink with the water running. And Mort trying on lipstick that he got from some unknown location.

Skipper: _I went to me bath for a shower and shave.  
The monkeys goin' to put me into my grave!  
The entire bathroom was laid to waste.  
And they shaved my head with minty toothpaste!_

As Skipper sang this, Julien appeared from the medicine cabinet and squirted some toothpaste on to Skipper's head and tried to swipe it with a shaving razor. But Skipper dodged in time.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkey's won't do._

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkey's won't do._

Skipper backed against the toilet as the lemurs dried themselves off with Skipper's towel.

Skipper: _They is crazy-nutzo, I'm telling you!_

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkey's won't do._

Julien then took a brush and started rubbing it against Skipper's head irritating him a little more.

Skipper: _Then by this time I was feeling dread.  
__They was using a shoe brush to shine me head._

Skipper backed into the toilet some more, this time falling into the toilet bowl itself.

Skipper: _I asked them to leave but they stayed around._  
_They pulled the chain and yee! I went down!_

Maurice stepped right up to the toilet and pushed the handle sending Skipper don't the toilet and squeezing him through the pipes.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

This time the scene skips out into the zoo itself as the lemurs stood on top of a manhole cover.

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper popped his head out of the manhole and took a couple of deep breaths.

Skipper: _Call my lawyers I'm ready to sue._

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper let out a scream and dashed away from the manhole with the lemurs in quick pursuit. From the clock tower the three other penguins continued to play their instruments as Skipper ran around with the lemurs in close pursuit. But Skipper was cut short as a couple of fighting pigeons fell and landed on him causing him to go into another dance. The lemurs stopped their pursuit momentarily to dance along with him. At least until Skipper fell over and forced the pigeons off of him. He then proceeded to belly slide back to his habitat and into the HQ.

Skipper: _Well me patience ran out and I'm telling you sure_  
_Tomorrow I show those monkeys the door!_

Skipper waddled over to the table where a covered pot of water lie.

Skipper:_ And if they don't leave I'm inviting you_  
_To my house for dumplings and monkey stew!_

Skipper removed the cover of the pot to reveal the lemurs inside pretending like they were taking a bath.

Skipper: _I don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper: _Now I'm in the stew... oh poo._

The lemurs were all gathered around the pot slicing vegetables into the pot of water with Skipper sitting in the middle of it.

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper jumped from the pot and out the HQ and slid for the zoo gates and out onto the street where a taxi was sitting.

Skipper: _Watch out for monkies I'm telling you._

The lemurs then popped up behind Skipper one last time.

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do._

Skipper then wasted no time in climbing into the taxi as it drove off.

Lemurs: _Don't know what to say the monkies won't do.  
We're not monkies, we're just cukoo  
Don't know what to say the lemurs won't do._

The penguins then lowered their instruments and all took a breath.

Kowalski let out a gasp or two and said, "There. We finally got Skipper to take a vacation."

**And there we have it. A parody of the Animaniacs Monkey Song. A song that I grew up with and always wanted to parody. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Read and review if you can please.**


End file.
